AtomicACID: The Beginning
by Atomic117
Summary: The news of the Galactic Guardian HQ trashed and Vexus being overthrown from the Cluster, the Tallest decide to move up the schedule in invasion maneuvers. Meanwhile TAK returns to Earth to discover a secret. Multi Crossover with ATB, MLaaTR, InvaderZIM.


PLEASE NOTE that some references may be esoteric to the Invader Zim fans...

Cluster Prime is reference to the My Life as A Teenage Robot TV movie: Escape from Cluster Prime in which The Cluster invaded Earth meanwhile XJ-9 and Queen Vexus's daughter, Vega, overthrew Vexus. After overthrowing Vexus, Commander Smytus was set to destroy earth with the armada when XJ-9 came back in time to stop him. Yes, the original series of MLaaTR took place in the future, but I decided to move MLaaTR backward in the timeline for the ACID story, which takes some effect the CTE storyline (CTE being my starting fan comic on dA). If Bleedman can alter the timeline to MLaaTR for the PPGD, then so be it.

The Galactic Guardian's Headquarters being destroyed is reference to the Third Season premise of Atomic Betty. Maximus IQ destroys the Galactic Guardian HQ, so the Galactic Guardians must relocate its base. Sparky & Admiral DeGill ask "Why not Earth?" So they end up relocating under Atomic Betty's hometown on Earth in Moose Jaw in Canada.

If this doesn't clear things up, get your arse to Wikipedia. BTW, there's a video game reference made. Guess what it is?

--

With the shocking news of the Galactic Guardian Headquarters destroyed and Queen Vexus being overthrown from Cluster Prime, the Irken Tallest had no other alternative to move up the schedule in invasion manuvers. They were originally going to invade Earth, but they would have to deal with Zim's stupidity again... The Tallest are currently aboard the Massive as usual finishing conquering Rigel 4, trying to brainstorm alternatives…

"What planet should we invade instead of Earth?" said Tallest Purple to himself.

"Montego B?" suggested Tallest Red.

"No, that planet has Malaria. We'll die out the second we hit the atmosphere. Besides, I never assigned an invader to that planet," replied Purple.

"Heh, we should have Zim there. He could have had him dead. What about Sanghelios?"

"Invader Zarxes isn't completed gathering information on the Sangheili colonized world. Besides, I'm not trying to get into war with these "Elites". Not yet, anyway. They are fierce and they fight with honor to the death."

"Cluster Prime?"

"Wait, we can't invade Cluster Prime. Didn't you hear about their recent revolt? They now wields deadly armaments!"

"You're such a wet blanket! I don't think their weapons can defeat an entire armada that's has successfully conquered the entire Andromeda galaxy."

"Well, we still need an invader to the planet if we are to achieve any information."

"Why? The Cluster civilians use a golden chip that powers them with weapons. Our Irken technology can disable that."

"Well… okay, but if we end up retreating, it's your entire fault."

"Then it's settled! Once we are finished with Rigel 4, we head to Cluster Prime!"

"There's still the issue with the Galactic Guardians. Maybe we can use Maxi—"

"Incoming Transmission from Earth," interrupted the crewman.

"Damn it all!" cursed Purple. "What the hell does Zim want now?"

"Probably stepped on a worm," said Red.

"What the f#$& is a 'worm'?"

The crewman activated the screen. Instead of what was expected to be Zim, it was Tak, an Irken Invader who was robbed of her assignment to invade a planet and failed to claim Zim's mission.

"Tak!?" exclaimed Purple.

Red dropped his milkshake. "You're alive? We thought you died drifting in space!"

"Yes, I supposed that Zim speculated the information about my defeat like the fool he is," said Tak. "Anyhow, my Tallest, I come bearing good news. I've located the new Galactic Guardian's Temporary Headquarters."

"WTF? Where?" both asked the Tallest.

"Under the Canadian town of Moose Jaw," replied Tak.

"WTF is Canadians? Never mind, I'll use Zim to research coordinates" cheered Red.

"Forget Zim. He's an idiot, I'll be glad to show you sometime. Anyhow," finally said Tak. "If I am to be successful at crippling their base, I need a distraction from you guys to lure out Atomic Betty. From what I've researched, she is the fiercest officer in the Milky Way."

"Usually, I am obligated to treat you the same as any other member of the Irken Invaders, Especially when you're supposed to be on Planet Dirt placed on a janitorial squad, but given these circumstances I cannot afford to pass this up. You did very well, Tak," said Red.

"Wait, what about Cluster Prime?" asked Purple.

"Simple," replied Red. "We'll send the device to disable their weapons systems, then set course to Cluster Prime."

"I wish you luck, my Tallest", Tak said, "but I have to go now. I have to keep up with appearances at Moose Jaw Junior High before the local humans grow suspicious. This is Tak signing off."

The transmission ended.

"Damn I love invasion!" said Purple.

"Hey, I'm going to go get a milkshake. Want one?" asked Red.

"Sure, but make sure it's chocolate this time. I'm getting sick of vanilla..."

With the shocking news of the Galactic Guardian Headquarters destroyed and Queen Vexus being overthrown from Cluster Prime, the Irken Tallest had no other alternative to move up the schedule in invasion manuvers. They were originally going to invade Earth, but they would have to deal with Zim's stupidity again... The Tallest are currently aboard the Massive as usual finishing conquering Rigel 4, trying to brainstorm alternatives…

"What planet should we invade instead of Earth?" said Tallest Purple to himself.

"Montego B?" suggested Tallest Red.

"No, that planet has Malaria. We'll die out the second we hit the atmosphere. Besides, I never assigned an invader to that planet," replied Purple.

"Heh, we should have Zim there. He could have had him dead. What about Sanghelios?"

"Invader Zarf isn't completed gathering information on the Sangheili colonized world. Besides, I'm not trying to get into war with these "Elites". Not yet, anyway. They are fierce and they fight with honor to the death."

"Cluster Prime?"

"Wait, we can't invade Cluster Prime. Didn't you hear about their recent revolt? They now posses deadly armaments!"

"You're such a wet blanket! I don't think their weapons can defeat an entire armada that's has successfully conquered the entire Andromeda galaxy."

"Well, we still need an invader to the planet if we are to achieve any information."

"Why? The Cluster civilians use a golden chip that powers them with weapons. Our Irken technology can disable that."

"Well… okay, but if we end up retreating, it's your entire fault."

"Then it's settled! Once we are finished with Rigel 4, we head to Cluster Prime!"

"There's still the issue with the Galactic Guardians. Maybe we can use Maxi—"

"Incoming Transmission from Earth," interrupted the crewman.

"Damn it all!" cursed Purple. "What the hell does Zim want now?"

"Probably stepped on a worm," said Red.

"What the f#$& is a 'worm'?"

The crewman activated the screen. Instead of what was expected to be Zim, it was Tak, an Irken Invader who was robbed of her assignment to invade a planet and failed to claim Zim's mission.

"Tak!?" exclaimed Purple.

Red dropped his milkshake. "You're alive? We thought you died drifting in space!"

"Yes, I supposed that Zim speculated the information about my defeat like the fool he is," said Tak. "Anyhow, my Tallest, I come bearing good news. I've located the new Galactic Guardian's Temporary Headquarters."

"WTF? Where?" both asked the Tallest.

"Under the Canadian town of Moose Jaw," replied Tak.

"WTF is Canadians? Never mind, I'll use Zim to research coordinates" cheered Red.

"Forget Zim. He's an idiot, I'll be glad to show you sometime. Anyhow," finally said Tak. "If I am to be successful at crippling their base, I need a distraction from you guys to lure out Atomic Betty. From what I've researched, she is the fiercest officer in the Milky Way."

"Usually, I am obligated to treat you the same as any other member of the Irken Invaders, Especially when you're supposed to be on Planet Dirt placed on a janitorial squad, but given these circumstances I cannot afford to pass this up. You did very well, Tak," said Red.

"Wait, what about Cluster Prime?" asked Purple.

"Simple," replied Red. "We'll send the device to disable their weapons systems, then set course to Cluster Prime."

"I wish you luck, my Tallest", Tak said, "but I have to go now. I have to keep up with appearances at Moose Jaw Junior High before the local humans grow suspicious. This is Tak signing off."

The transmission ended.

"Damn I love invasion!" said Purple.

"Hey, I'm going to go get a milkshake. Want one?" asked Red.

"Sure, but make sure it's chocolate this time. I'm getting sick of vanilla..."

--Prologue Conclusion--


End file.
